


*box*

by ishiphappy



Series: International Fanworks Day 2015 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat, Crack, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Tumblr, crack!fic, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiphappy/pseuds/ishiphappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel asks dean if he can have a cat, dean doesnt quite understand....</p>
            </blockquote>





	*box*

**Author's Note:**

> <3  
> based off of a tumblr post: http://steebsfreedomhair.tumblr.com/post/108697330870/headcanon-cas-is-a-texting-whiz-he-chokes-you

from: cas ;)  
*box* *box* *box* *box* 

to: cas ;)  
cas, umm u might ned 2 say tht agan... 

from: cas ;)  
Dean, *box* *box* please *box* I *box* *box* could? please? I will *box* *box* *box* if you let me. 

Dean decided that whatever it was Cas was asking for was totally worth whatever he was offering...

to: cas ;)  
sure, wat evr u want ;)

from: cas ;)  
THANK YOU DEAN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! *box* *box* *box* tonight! 

Dean gets tight in his pants just thinking about what his angel has in store for him….

***

“Meet Fluffy!”  
“nNOOO!” 

Dean was very wrong….

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, kisses make me smile!  
> ishiphappy.tumblr.com  
> meow


End file.
